Flesh n' Blood
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: With a world in danger, statues following, and his friends trapped, Humphrey will have to do the impossible.
1. The Girl Who Waited

_**On the previous season…**_

_Humphrey came out of the plane with Hutch's body. He then realized something. The cargo was broken open and the Angel had escaped._

_He looked around frantically and saw the Angel. He then started to back away. He remembered what Aaron said. Keep your eye on the angel._

_He then blinked and saw two angels. "What? I thought there was one?"_

_He then looked to the left and saw three angels. More kept appearing._

_He didn't know what was going on, but he dashed out of that place with Hutch's dead body on his back._

_Humphrey couldn't believe it. Weeping Angels are following him. He thought he didn't stand a chance._

_Kate felt her eye get more irritated and stopped in the middle of her tracks. She couldn't move her paw._

"_What's wrong Kate?" Aaron asked. _

"_I can't feel my paw…" She said. After a few seconds, she got the feeling back. Aaron was worried. She looked the Angel in the eye._

_But he can possible save her, right? He isn't just going to wing it._

_**And now, the conclusion…**_

Humphrey found a cave that he could hide in. he threw Hutch's half body on the floor. He saw that the angels left.

He then noticed where he was. He was on a different planet. And the angels were here.

"Oh, God! I have to stop them!" Humphrey said. He then started to leave, but remembered about Hutch.

He walked up to him and saw his eyes were open. He then closed them. He left Hutch there in the cave to rest in peace. Humphrey knew that Aaron would be sad and upset, but he was the one that killed him.

Humphrey walked through the forest and found nothing. He remembered about Kate. He had to find her.

While walking, Humphrey some faint digging. He makes a confused face and finds a wolf just like him. Gray fur with a hint of orange and brown eyes. The wolf was digging a hole for a body.

"Ex-excuse me?" He stuttered. The wolf jumped in surprise and then pointed a gun at him. Humphrey put his two front paws up.

"Name, occupation, and reason!" The wolf, female, said.

"Um… Humphrey, time-traveler…. Fun…" He said.

The wolf eyed him. She groaned in disgust and withdrew her gun. "Why are you really here?" She asked as she continued to dig.

"The real question is who you are?" Humphrey asked.

"That's classified…" She said. She then dumped the body into the hole and turned to him.

"Come on! You can trust me!" Humphrey smiled. She sighed at him and turned.

"Amy… Amy Pond…"

Humphrey then started to follow her.

In the desert, Kate was still struggling with an image of an Angel imprinted in her brain. "You okay Kate?" Aaron asked.

"I think… I see an angel…" She squinted. Aaron then saw what was going on.

"An image of an angel becomes an angel! Of course!" Aaron then grabbed Kate by the shoulders. "Close your eyes and don't open them!"

"What?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Just trust me!" She then complied. She closed her eyes.

"Alright. Now, keep it like that for the time." Kate nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Ten…" She uttered. Aaron didn't notice what she said. But he kept on walking, holding Kate close.


	2. Crack Of the Universe

"My name is Humphrey." Humphrey told Amy. She kept walking away from him.

"Come on! Why won't you talk to me anymore?" He asked with an innocent voice.

"Because, I have work to do." Amy said in a stern tone.

"Come on!"

"Say, "Come on", one more time, I'll snap your neck…" She said in her usual voice.

"That's a harsh way to talk to people."

"What do you want?" She stopped and asked.

"I need your help." Humphrey went serious for a second. "I'm being hunted by Weeping Angels." Amy gave him a horrific look.

"What?"

"Weeping Angels…" Amy rubbed her chin and sighed.

"I've been trying to stop them forever. I've noticed that there are cracks forming on planets leaking time energy. They feed off that."

"How do we stop them?" Humphrey asked. Amy looked down and saw Humphrey's vortex manipulator.

"Where did you get that?"

Meanwhile in the desert, Aaron sees Kate struggling with an image of an Angel imprinted in her brain.

Unknown for now, she has been counting down backwards.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aaron asked as they stopped by a river.

"I'm fine. Seven…" At this point, Aaron notices the counting.

"Seven?" He asked as he scooped up some water in the river with a half shell.

"Seven?" Kate asked.

"You just said seven…"

"No I didn't. Six…" Kate counted. And it is at this pointed Aaron realizes something.

"Kate, you're close to being killed by the Angel, but keep your eyes closed to starve the angel." He gave Kate the half shell of water.

With Amy unable to move, Aaron tries to reach the other side of the forest. Aaron instructs Kate to begin moving towards him, keeping her eyes closed. Aaron then hears a tree branch breaking.

It was an Angel! "Kate!" He whispered. "There are Angels, just start acting if you can see in order to fool them."

She nodded. But, Kate trips and reveals her blindness to the Angels, but before they can kill her, Aaron teleports her to a control room.

"Where are we?" Kate asked, still with her eyes closed.

"In a control room." Aaron answered. He turned and saw something that frightened him.

"Thank God you can't see."

"Why?"

Aaron saw a huge crack in the wall that glowed white. He then turned, not wanting to see it.

"Just trust me…"


	3. Daeth Needs More Minions

"It's a vortex manipulator." Humphrey told Amy. She then pounced on him.

"Give it to me!" She yelled. She tried to rip it off, but Humphrey pressed something and transported himself to the other side.

"What the…" Amy turned to see Humphrey there waving at her.

"Give me the manipulator." She said in a stern voice. "I don't know where you got that, but I need it."

"Well it's mine!" Humphrey told her. "If you're not going to help me with the Angels, then leave me alone."

Humphrey then starting to walk away. Amy sighed. She needed his trust to get that manipulator. She knew that the fate of the planet and the universe rested on that device.

"I'm sorry. It just that that device could be the cause of why the Angels are here."

Humphrey turned to her. He gave her a sympathetic look. "Fine. What do we do to stop the Angels?"

"We have to go to the control room. That's where the crack is." Amy took Humphrey's paw and entered a location.

"Hey, I can do this myself!" He said.

"I know."

She pressed a button and they traveled to the control room.

"I can't stop counting!" Kate shouted. "Five…"

"You can do it Kate! Death needs more minions like you!"

"What?"

"What?" Aaron blinked.

"Nothing… four…"

"Come on, come on! Think Aaron!" He couldn't even look at the crack in the wall.

He wanted to look, but he felt that it would affect him in some way. He had to find a way out.

He then heard banging on the doors. He looked through a small window and saw the Weeping Angels there trying to break in.

"Holy shit!" Aaron yelled.

"What is it?" Kate asked. "Three…."

"Nothing." Aaron said in a terrified voice. He then heard a whooshing noise.

Humphrey and Amy came through the device. And they looked around. Amy went to the controls and started to type things in.

"Aaron!"

"Humphrey?" He asked.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm here!" Humphrey said as he went over and kissed her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too!" Humphrey exclaimed.


	4. The Crack of Angels

Amy stopped typing and all of them heard a bang. The Angels tried to break down was reinforced by an iron door. Amy sighed. She then noticed the crack.

She then ran to Humphrey and tried to take to manipulator off of him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Humphrey smacked her hand away. "Don't touch the device."

"I need it to throw it into the crack" She said.

"Of course!" Aaron exclaimed that made everyone jump. "The vortex manipulator causes cracks in time!"

"How do you know that?" Amy asked.

"I don't mean to rush, but I'm going to die soon! Two…" Kate said as Humphrey went up to her.

"Two? Two what?" He asked.

"Here, take mine." Aaron unwrapped the device from his wrist and gave it to her.

"You have one too?!" Amy shouted.

"Just take it!" She took it from Aaron and threw it into the crack, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"We need the Angels to get in there. It's the only way to defeat them." Amy said as she started to type on a control panel.

"Keep your eyes on the door!" They turned and saw the iron door open and the back door open as well.

The Angels stood there as the group looked at them. Amy was about to throw the device when the lights flickered.

"What was that? One…" Kate said.

"The Angels are playing with the lights!" Humphrey yelled.

The lights flickered and everyone backed away as the Angels came closer.

"What made the crack?" Humphrey asked Aaron.

"I think that the crack is due to an explosion somewhere in time."

"Be careful!" Amy said. "If anything that falls into it is erased from time; this is why the Angels fear the crack."

The Angels continue to drain power from the control room until Amy thorws the device into the crack.

This begins sucking the Angels into the crack and sealing it while the group hang on to the controls.

With the Angels gone, the Angel in Kate's mind never existed, and she is able to recover.

"Can I open my eyes?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Its fine the Angel is dead." Aaron told her.

Kate opened and the first thing she saw was Humphrey holding close to her.

They both blushed and kissed each other.


	5. The Girl Who Died

"You guys look so cute." Amy said. "Now give me the device."

"Humphrey, what's she talking about?" Kate asked.

"She wants my Vortex manipulator. But that's not happening." Humphrey answered.

Amy groaned. She went up to him and tried to snatch the device. But they were immediately transported to the plane, leaving Amy behind.

"Where did they go?" She asked. She then heard a door break down and the lights flicker.

She turned and saw a Weeping Angel.

"Crap…"

The group then saw the plane and wondered what happened.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

They looked at Aaron and he showed them a vortex manipulator.

"Allon-sy!" He exclaimed.

"How did you do that? I have the last one."

"I stole it from that girl and switched it with a watch. Pretty neat, right?"

"Extremely neat!" Humphrey said.

"How will we get home?" Kate asked.

"We got the devices. Set it for planet Earth!" Aaron said. They did and was transported to Earth.

The trio walked and Aaron noticed something wrong. "Where's Hutch?"

Humphrey then stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry, Aaron. I'm so, so sorry." He said with extreme hurt.

"You don't mean…" Aaron asked.

"Yep. I'm sorry."

Aaron looked like he was about to burst into tears. "How am I going to tell Saul?"

"I'll tell him." Kate said.

"Thank you. How did he die?" Aaron asked.

"You killed him." Aaron looked at him and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were on the plane, you put your chair back and he still had his table down. You killed him…"

Aaron then sighed and walked to his den. The two followed.

Aaron didn't take this news that well, but who would?


End file.
